getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Hayato Jin (Armageddon)
Hayato Jin is a former member of the Getter team and pilot of Getter-2. Hayato is manipulative and seems to have ulterior motives. Appearance Hayato is initially seen in a suit consisting of a dark-colored tie, a blue vest, a peach-colored shirt, grey pants, and similarly colored shoes. 13 years later, he is seen in a black jacket with scars identical to his scars from Getter Robo Go, although they do not appear to hinder his ability to pilot Shin Getter-2. Personality Hayato is a cool headed yet manipulative young man with a calculative mind. He is willing to go to extremes in order to accomplish what needed to be done including killing Dr. Saotome after finding out he was infected with Invaders and getting rid of any obstacles to those plans such as Hayato's former teammate Ryoma Nagare. Beneath this ruthless persona is a person dedicated to stopping the Invaders and make amends for his past sins. History Hayato was the one helped Dr. Saotome with his plan. He claims to regret helping Dr. Saotome and 13 years after the nuclear fallout, he reappears as the commander of a massive ground battleship called the Tower along with a small army of Super Robots to fight the resurfaced Invaders. During a battle with Shin Dragon, Ryoma fires a getter beam with his Black Getter at Shin Dragon's second form which absorbs the beam and all of Black Getter's energy causing it to fall into the sea. Go in Shin Getter, is unable to fight Shin Dragon due to its psychic hold on him which causes him to black out in battle. Shin Getter and Ryoma are then forced to return to the Tower to come up with another way to fight Shin Dragon. Ryoma and Benkei go in Shin Getter to try to fight while Hayato must stay behind to command the super robot army in the tower. Ultimately this fails however, Hayato and Dr. Shikishima proceed to ram the Tower into the Shin Dragon to absorbing its Getter Rays which also destroys the Tower in the process. Doing so kills Dr. Shikishima before he reveals the connection between Go and Shin Dragon. Hayato manages to survive and Shin Getter is once again piloted by the original team. The Shin Dragon managed to survive the ramming and Saotome, Stinger, and Cowen decide to personally sortie in a Metal Beast Dragon to deal with the Shin Getter once and for all. After dealing damage to the Metal Beast Dragon, it just heals itself as Saotome says that it can't be defeated as long as it's connected to the Shin Dragon. The Getter team are then trapped in a dimension where they are haunted by the spirits of Musashi and Michiru. Their true spirits soon appear courtesy of Go and break the illusion that the Getter team are trapped in. After knowing the truth behind Michiru's death, Hayato and Ryoma renew their bond and Benkei is encouraged by Musashi to continue to look after Genki/Kei and take the fight to outer space after beating Saotome. After a long fight with the Invaders in outer space, Ryoma, Hayato and Benkei sacrifice themselves to take them out once and for all with a Shin Shine Spark. The three of them are then thrown into Getter Valhalla where they are welcomed by another version of Ryoma projected by a giant Getter. There they fight with their other counterparts against numerous foes forever. Gallery File:Jin_hayato_0001_(1).jpg File:Jin_hayato_0003.jpg Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Taisen_D_-_Getter_Robo_1,2,3_Attack_Exhibition|Hayato piloting Getter-2 in Super Robot Wars D File:The_2nd_Super_Robot_Wars_Z_-_Getter_Robo_Armageddon_(Getter_Robo_All_Attacks)|Hayato piloting Getter-2 in Super Robot Wars Z2 File:SRW_Z2_Saisei-hen_-_Tower_All_Attacks|Hayato commanding the Tower in Super Robot Wars Z2 File:Super_Robot_Taisen_D_-_Shin_Getter_All_Attacks|Shin Getter-2 in Super Robot Wars D File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z2_Saisei_Hen_-_Shin_Getter_Robo_(Getter_Team)|Hayato piloting Shin Getter-2 in Super Robot Wars Z2 Category:Armageddon Characters Category:Main Character